Sparrow is our savior
by Patlamouche
Summary: Sansa rêve d'aventure. Mais la taverne où elle travaille à Tortuga n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré de la vie. Alors quand le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et son acolyte Gibbs font escale sur l'île du Rhum. Sansa saisit sa chance... ou sa malchance?
1. Prologue

**Voilà ! Le prologue de mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à commentez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

L'eau que je versai coula jusqu'aux pieds du client effondré sur le sol. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Mais si Anna mettait un pas dans la taverne - qui aurait du être vide et fermée à cette heure-ci - le voyant, on l'entendrait hurler jusque l'autre côté de l'océan. Je rempli donc à nouveau mon seau et le versai cette fois sur la tête de l'homme. Celui-ci se réveilla en crachant et en m'injuriant d'expressions que je n'oserais même pas répéter…

« Sortez d'ici avant que la patronne ne vous trouve ! Si c'est elle qui vous met dehors ce n'est pas de l'eau que vous recracherez mais bien vos poumons ! »

L'homme bedonnant et aux cheveux grisaillant se releva avec peine mais je me contentais de le regarder n'osant pas m'approcher tellement il était noir de crasse. Je lui lançais alors le reste du seau d'eau. Il me regarda, outré.

« Je suis réveillé ! »  
>« C'était pour l'odeur… »<br>« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde vous dit ça Gibbs ? » fit alors une voix grave et virile dans mon dos  
>« Probablement parce que c'est vrai… » répondis-je en me retournant.<p>

Devant moi se trouvait le pirate le plus lâche, le plus opportuniste, le plus égoïste, le plus pathétique et le meilleur de tous les temps : le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il était accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Des dreadlocks retenues par son habituel tricorne et son foulard rougeâtre se balançaient dans le courant d'air ainsi que 2 tresses perlées en guise de barbe. Le pirate portait un manteau couvert de saleté qui cachait sa couleur initiale et à sa ceinture brillait son épée et son pistolet chargeait selon la légende d'une seule balle. Un sourire séducteur mais pourri par manque de soin illuminait son visage. Et il croyait m'impressionner ? Combien de fois l'avais-je vu venir se souler dans cette taverne et finir comme tous les autres sur le sol ou dans la chambre d'une des filles de Tortuga ? Ici, on perdait instantanément toute crédibilité que l'on soit pirate ou pas.  
>« Que puis-je servir au grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow ? » demandai-je en me plaçant derrière le bar<br>« Quelle question ! Du Rhum ma jolie ! »

Bien sûr… Je m'exécutai et secouai la tête en voyant Gibbs demander la même chose.

« Il y a des moments où il faut s'arrêter de boire… »

Un rire roque éclata.

« S'arrêter de boire ! Ha ha ! Si vous étiez à notre place vous sauriez que c'est toujours l'heure pour boire du rhum ! » dit Sparrow le nez déjà dans son verre.

Je soupirai devant tant d'alcoolisme et retournai laver les tables avant que les clients n'arrivent pour le couvre feu car le lieu ne se remplissait vraiment qu'à l'heure du déjeuner et dans la soirée.  
>Qu'est-ce que j'en avais assez de cette taverne ! De ces pirates ! De cette île ! Toujours les mêmes hommes ivres qui tente de vous séduire soir après soir. Toujours les mêmes prostitués qui partent avec les mêmes hommes. Toujours les mêmes bagarres pour les mêmes raisons stupides. Cette île était un terrain de jeu pour les personnes les plus dépravées des Caraïbes. Tortuga n'était pas connue pour ses plages ou pour ses villes magnifiques ! Non ! Tortuga était connue pour ses bars et ses filles faciles… Mais alors qu'est-ce que je faisais là !<p>

Si j'avais quitté mes parents c'était pour vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. C'est-à-dire une vie passionnante et pleine d'aventure, pas une vie monotone et au milieu des pires spécimens de l'espèce humaine. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour partir d'ici…

« C'est quand vous voulez mon capitaine ! Gibbs est toujours prêt pour l'aventure ! »

« Nous partirons avec le Black Pearl ce soir même. Direction : Sam Fox ! »

Les deux pirates derrière moi trinquèrent. Sam Fox ? Ce pirate disparu il y a environ 2 ans avait, parait-il, laissé un trésor doré quelque part dans les Caraïbes et Jack Sparrow savait où il se trouvait ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Les deux hommes à moitié déjà ivres n'avaient pas remarqué que j'avais écouté la fin de leur conversation… ni qu'ils m'avaient fourni exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Moi, Sansa Crow, déjà 24 ans, j'allais enfin quitter ce trou à rhum et vivre… quitte à mourir aussi…


	2. Le Black Pearl

**Le Black Pearl ou comment la réserve de Rhum est une TRES mauvaise cachette anti-pirate**

Une brume épaisse couvrait le port de l'Île de la Tortue. On entendait au loin les musiques et les rires mais pour l'instant rien d'autre que la mer ne m'intéressait vraiment. Malgré une difficulté pour distinguer le bord du quai je n'eus pas de mal à repérer la Perle Noire. Ses voiles sombres se découpaient même dans ce brouillard à déboussoler une boussole. Je m'approchai du sombre océan puis plongeai après avoir attaché mes longs cheveux auburn. Sous l'eau, même un chat n'aurait pu voir mais la nuit était si sombre dans le port que je pouvais, sans craindre de me faire repérer, garder la tête à la surface. Je nageai vers le navire pirate et y grimpai tant bien que mal. Le pont était vide. Etrangement d'ailleurs. Je me dirigeai alors vers ce qui, d'après mes maigres connaissances nautiques, devait être les appartements du capitaine. En collant mon oreille à la porte je n'entendis absolument rien alors je pris un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du navire.

C'est là que je dénichai l'équipage. Ils buvaient tous, y compris leur capitaine, à leur nouveau voyage qui n'avait pourtant pas commencé. Ne me prêtant aucune attention, ils riaient et chantaient. Je ne pus retenir un soupir… Pour l'instant rien de différent à la taverne. Je descendis un peu plus bas puis me cachai au milieu de la réserve de rhum. Je restai là plusieurs heures, écoutant les rires des matelots et celui de Sparrow : plus bruyant et incontrôlable que les autres et bientôt je sentis le bateau bouger. Ils avaient enfin quitté le port. Une fois en pleine mer, je fus gagnée par un calme apaisant. Calme qui eut vite fait de m'endormir. Première erreur.

« C'est qui celle là ! »  
>« Le Capitaine va en faire de la pâté ! »<br>« Elle a pas intérêt à avoir touché au rhum ! »

Non pas du rhum ! Cette boisson qui hantait toutes mes soirées à Tortuga fut celle qui me réveilla et dès que j'ouvris les yeux je le regrettai. Quelle idée aussi de se cacher près du rhum ! C'est bien le dernier endroit où on peut fuir un pirate !  
>Et ils m'avaient trouvée… J'étais en effet entourée de matelots tous plus sales et écorchés les uns que les autres. C'était ça le fabuleux et courageux équipage de Jack Sparrow ?<p>

« Euh… Bonjour… » hésitai-je.  
>« Mais je te reconnais toi ! T'es la fille de la Taverne aux Miracles ! »<br>« Euh… Oui c'est moi… »

La voix qui avait parlé s'identifia en écartant les pirates qui se pressaient autour de moi. L'odeur me permit de la reconnaître immédiatement.

« Gibbs ? Ah ! Gibbs ! Euh… Bonjour… » bégayai-je ne sachant toujours pas si je devais jouer la pauvre femme en détresse ou la battante déterminée à rester sur le bateau.

« Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ? »  
>« Euh, c'est une histoire… compliquée… »<p>

« Oui et bien j'aimerai bien l'entendre de la bouche de notre passager clandestin » dit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Jack Sparrow s'avança et baissa les yeux sur ma pauvre personne toujours assise contre un tonneau de rhum.

« Alors ? Votre histoire ? Avant que je ne vous jette par-dessus bord ? »

Le culot que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent (parce qu'il fallait avoir du culot pour s'introduire sur le bateau du Capitaine Jack Sparrow…) s'envola immédiatement tout comme mon envie d'aventure et je paniquai intérieurement.

« Euh… On m'a enlevée ! Quelqu'un m'a… assommée et déposée ici ! » mentis-je rapidement  
>« Quelqu'un de l'équipage ? »<br>« Oui ! … Non ! … Je ne sais pas puisqu'on m'a assommée enfin ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un membre de votre équipage… Je l'ai entendu dire juste avant qu'une femme à bord du Black Pearl serait une bonne vengeance contre Jack Sparrow. C'était quelqu'un que vous n'aviez pas accepté sur votre bateau. »

Le pirate me fixa gravement. Il pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux ce qui lui donna un air pensif mais plus comique qu'impressionnant.

Son regard n'ayant aucun effet, Sparrow secoua la tête en chancelant et annonça :

« Bien dans ce cas là ! Vous n'êtes plus un passager clandestin mais une victime ! Nous vous déposerons au prochain port mademoiselle… »  
>« Crow… Je me nomme Sansa Crow. »<br>« Enchanté… »

Le Capitaine tendit la main et aida la « victime » à se relever. J'étais soulagée d'avoir évité l'éjection par-dessus bord mais une pointe d'inquiétude subsistait face à mon histoire bancale… Le grand Jack Sparrow avait-il vraiment cru ce mensonge improbable ? Mentir m'avais paru la meilleure solution toute fois… 2ème erreur.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup à <strong>_Madpirate _**! Tu vois, moi non plus je ne savais pas si je posterai la suite parce que j'ai déjà posté ma fiction sur mon blog, mais tu m'as convaincue ! :-D**

**Donc voilà la suite ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Que croyez vous qu'il va se passer pour Sansa par la suite ?**

**N'hésitez pas à poster suggestions, critiques (constructives of course !) et tout ce qu'il vous passera par la tête en lisant !**

**-Léa who prays for her savior**


	3. Un dîner avec Jack

**Ju: Oh Mon Dieu ! Merci merci merci merci ! T'imagines même pas à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté la suite mais en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai laissé tombé ! C'est vrai que l'histoire n'a eu que 3 reviews et je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes l'ont lu ! Ça m'a un peu découragé mais aussi... J'avais déjà en fait posté cette fiction sur un blog skyrock : sparrow-is-our-savior****  
><strong>

**alors si tu veux la lire vas-y je t'en pris ça me ferait super plaisir ! Aussi je me suis remotivée pour la suite il y a déjà quelques temps mais je n'ai pas encore fini et là j'ai des examens qui arrivent donc je ne peux pas encore... En tout cas merci ça m'a fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu verras ce message et que la suite te plaira si tu vas la voir ! Merci encore ! **

**-Bises, Léa.**

**Peu de reviews sur les chapitres précédents ? Dites moi si vous voulez vraiment la suite ! :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Un dîner avec Jack, ou comment tomber dans le panneau juste à cause d'un regard...<strong>

On sait peu de choses à propos de Jack Sparrow. La moitié des personnes l'ayant rencontré sont mortes, et l'autre moitié se vante bien trop pour que quiconque croit à leurs histoires impensables. Personnellement j'eus l'impression que la journée qui suivit mon intrusion sur le Pearl, me suffit à le connaître (et non le comprendre… Jack est incompréhensible…). Mais ma conversation avec Gibbs m'apprit que je devais attendre beaucoup plus de lui.

« Mais alors c'est la raison de tous ces… balancements ? »  
>« La raison n'a rien à voir avec ça ma chère… Jack a tendance à être imprévisible. Mais il reste prévisible dans toute son imprévisibilité… Mais j'espère bien que vous ne réussirai jamais à le prévoir… Sinon c'est que vous penserez comme lui et il sera trop tard… » me raconta le second avec une voix d'outre-tombe<p>

Je le rassurai que ça n'arriverait pas mais j'étais convaincu que pour Gibbs… il était déjà trop tard…  
>Jack était un excellent Capitaine. Il savait donner les ordres au moment opportun, se faire obéir de son équipage tout en les traitant décemment. Il pouvait néanmoins passer du gentleman au pirate en un coup d'épée. Il pouvait tenir un discours incompréhensible pour quelconque personne normale, mais se faire comprendre et acclamer par tous ses hommes dans les moments critiques calculer un cap d'après un compas brisé, mais nous diriger dans la bonne direction boire 2 bouteilles de rhum sans être soul… enfin pas plus soul que d'habitude, et plus tard en avaler un seul verre et s'effondrer sur place. Bref, Gibbs avait raison : Jack ETAIT un être imprévisible.<br>Mais le plus évident était qu'il aimait plus que tout sa Perle Noire et sa liberté. Rien que le regard qu'il posait sur l'horizon montrait sa joie de naviguer. La Mer était celle qui l'avait élevé, aimé, blessé, et accueilli depuis sa tendre enfance (Oh un mini Sparrow ! Trop mimi !) et à tout jamais elle était la femme de sa vie. Une femme farouche, libre, sentimentale, têtue, et… imprévisible certes… mais c'était sûrement ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.  
>Jack était également un inconditionnel du Rhum mais ça je l'avais déjà compris.<br>Il avait souvent des plans étranges et complètement illogiques mais qui prenaient leur sens après qu'ils aient réussis… enfin le plus souvent… Malgré ses moments de délire, quiconque rencontrait Jack Sparrow, comprenait que c'était un homme extrêmement rusé et intelligent : exactement le contraire de l'image barbare que je me faisais des pirates.  
>Le Capitaine ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée. Je restai à l'avant du bateau à regarder les marins s'affoler tout en me demandant ce que j'allais réellement devenir. Je ne savais plus si je voulais rester ou pas. Et même si je décidais de rester, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire et de comment l'expliquer au Capitaine Sparrow.<br>J'observais celui-ci de temps en temps… et je remarquai que son regard se posait également sur moi. Un regard parfois inquisiteur, parfois étonné, et parfois aussi contrarié. On aurait dit que toutes sortes de réflexions à mon sujet défilaient dans ses yeux. Je ne savais donc pas du tout ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi.  
>La nuit arriva vite. L'effervescence des hommes qui maintenaient le navire en marche m'avait distraite toute la journée. Au déjeuner, j'avais mangé simplement, seule et sur le pont mais je redoutais maintenant le diner. Je ne savais pas du tout où et avec qui j'allais devoir manger. Si c'était avec l'équipage… je n'osais même pas y penser ! Et un diner avec le Capitaine Sparrow m'effrayait tout autant. Je ne savais absolument pas mentir, et s'il m'interrogeait encore je ne savais pas si je pourrai tenir le mensonge que je lui avais fait. De plus j'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec lui. C'était idiot ! C'était le même pirate que j'avais vu venir boire à la taverne. Mais ici, sur le Black Pearl, j'étais dans son domaine et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.<br>Quand Gibbs vint donc me prévenir que le diner était servi, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

« Où ça ! Avec qui ! »

Le marin me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Dans la cabine du Capitaine… Avec le Capitaine… Vous ne croyiez pas qu'il allait vous faire diner avec l'équipage Mademoiselle ! »  
>« Non ! Bien sûr que non… Vous dinerez avec nous Gibbs ? » demandai-je avec un sourire enjôleur<br>« Moi ? Non mademoiselle ! Je ne peux pas diner avec les invités du Capitaine. »  
>« Oh mais je ne suis pas vraiment une invitée ! Et puis je vous apprécie, cela me ferait plaisir Monsieur Gibbs ! »<p>

Le vieux pirate rougit légèrement. Allez accepte idiot ! Si tu me laisses seule avec Sparrow je te jure que…

« Bien alors uniquement si vous convainquez le Capitaine, Mademoiselle Crow… »

Ah ben voilà ! J'ai échappé au tête à tête… enfin… Si Sparrow accepte…  
>Je suivais donc Gibbs jusqu'aux appartements du Capitaine et pénétrais dans la pièce principale : tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais de lui. La grande salle éclairée aux bougies servait aux diners du Grand Capitaine mais également de salle des cartes et de conseil. Plusieurs vaisseliers étaient remplis d'objets poussiéreux, mystiques, cassés, inutiles ou multicolores, des tapis originaux recouvraient le sol et la table de travail de Jack croulait sous les papiers griffonnés et les cartes étranges. Au fond du salon était dressée une longue table de banquet sur laquelle attendaient plusieurs plats encore fumants mais ce ne fut pas la nourriture qui m'attira le plus. A peine rentrée, je délaissai Gibbs et Sparrow qui se dirigeait vers moi pour un meuble de bois noir et brillant dont les portes ouvertes permettaient d'admirer une collection d'armes impressionnantes. De l'épée la plus finement sculptée, à la grossière hache de fer, du pistolet le plus gros, à celui le plus poli, toutes ces armes semblaient redoutables et il m'apparut clairement qu'elles n'appartenaient pas au Capitaine.<p>

« Ah ah ! Je vois que mes trophées personnels vous intéressent Mademoiselle Crow… » constata-t-il en s'approchant par derrière  
>« Trophées ! Vous avez pris toutes ces armes à vos ennemis ? » fis-je toujours captivée par l'éclat victorieux qu'elles dégageaient.« Pas TOUS… Seulement les plus redoutables… ceux qui un jour faillirent attraper le Capitaine Jack Sparrow mais que je battis dans un combat loyal… »<br>« Qu'aviez vous fait pour vous attribuer tant d'ennemis ? » demandai-je en me retournant  
>« Hum… Vous savez… Menacer, contrarier des rois sans le vouloir, vexer, tromper… C'est un peu ma spécialité ! » conclu-t-il avec un grand sourire<br>« Mouai… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais… » chuchotai-je à moi-même  
>« Alors dinons-nous ? » M'informai-je soudainement pressée d'en finir.<p>

Je m'installais alors à table sans attendre Jack et je le senti dans mon dos regarder Gibbs avec des grands yeux.

« Gibbs pourrait-il rester avec nous Capitaine Sparrow ? Sa compagnie m'est agréable et j'aimerais diner avec votre second… »

Jack se tourna avec sa démarche bancale vers le marin sans l'air de comprendre puis, il me regarda près à rire de ma plaisanterie. Mais mon air sérieux dut l'étonner car son visage se décomposa aussi vite qu'une réserve de Rhum se vide sur un bateau pirate.  
>Néanmoins il se reprit plutôt vite et se racla la gorge en manquant de partir en arrière :<p>

« Oui… Naturellement que mon cher second peut se joindre à nous… Cela ne changera en rien notre conversation ! » Rassura-t-il avec son sourire si particulier.

Je ne le montrai pas mais une boule resta coincée dans ma gorge à ces paroles. Quelle conversation ! S'il comptait m'interroger, il n'en était pas question !

« Donc… d'où venez-vous exactement Mademoiselle Crow ? » demanda-t-il en posant ces pieds sur la table et en se balançant sur sa chaise.

… Humm… Raté ! Je ne pouvais absolument pas résister à ses yeux fixés sur moi comme un bigornot à un rocher. Ils me regardaient avec tellement de conviction que les mots se bousculaient à ma bouche et j'avais du mal à les retenir. Quelles était cette sorcellerie ? Comment pouvait-il en un simple regard me persuader de tout lui raconter. Le petit sourire qu'il esquissait ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours sur les miens alors que faire d'autre à part répondre ?

« Euh… et bien d'un petit village sur l'île de la Tortue… »  
>« Oh ! Et vous avez toujours travaillé dans cette taverne ? »<p>

J'hésitais encore à répondre mais cette fois je ne le regardais pas. J'avais craint ce diner comme si j'allais me faire interroger par le Roi lui-même. Et je n'avais pas eu tord, le pirate était ici comme un Roi… et il était féroce. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant l'aide de Gibbs. Mais il était en train de se goinfrer alors que moi-même je n'avais plus faim.  
>…Inutile le second… Inutile…<br>J'étais donc seule face au Roi des requins… et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de répondre en soupirant.

« Non… Je travaillais d'abord pour une vieille dame dans mon village avant de me rendre à Tortuga. »

Le pirate aux cheveux sales haussa les sourcils. Je compris qu'il se demandait pourquoi j'avais quitté un emploi sûr pour travailler dans une taverne pleine d'ivrognes et, prise de confiance, je répondis à sa question informulée en souriant.

« Vous savez… pour moi, Tortuga était déjà un petit bout d'aventure… »

Cette fois, Sparrow qui s'était penché vers moi tout en me parlant, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire de vainqueur qui m'inquiéta. Ne pas savoir résister à ses yeux : 3ème erreur

* * *

><p><strong>Alors des avis ? Comment auriez-vous réagit à la place de Sansa ? Que pensez vous de Jack ? De Sansa ? Mon histoire tient-elle la route d'après vous ? Je veux tout savoir ! XD<strong>


	4. Jack

__**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas d'inspiration mais j'ai décidé de quand même poster tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit et qui étaient déjà sur mon blog Skyrock. J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour continuer un chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore comment cela va évoluer, si je vais savoir continuer... On verra bien ! En attendant voici le chapitre 3 !**

**Ju si tu lis ça... J'avais répondu à ta review sur le chapitre précédent j'espère que tu l'as vu !**

**Merci merci merci à tous ceux qui liront !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Jack, incompréhensiblement destabilisant<p>

- Vous avez **menti** Sansa... annonça simplement le maître de l'improvisation  
>- Je vous demande PARDON !?<br>- Vous m'avez **MENTI** ! insista-t-il sans bouger de sa place. Vous n'avez jamais été assommée, ni enlevée, ni  
>« déposée » sur ce navire. Vous avez fait tout ça <em>consciemment<em> et par votre _volonté_.  
>Alors là... J'étais vraiment dans l'eau jusqu'au cou... Comment pouvait-il avoir compris seul ! J'avais toujours entendu des histoires sur le <em>génialissime<em> Capitaine Jack Sparrow mais cette fois cela dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu croire jusqu'à présent. Malgré son esprit tordu, Jack ne pouvait pas savoir !  
>- Non ! C'est faux ! Je vous ai dit la vérité !<br>- **Je suis Jack Sparrow. Pas Jack l'idiot.** Vous ne voulez pas avouer ? Très bien, je vous prouverai donc que je dis vrai et que vous mentez. Tout d'abord lorsque nous vous avons trouvé dans la cale, vous étiez endormie et non évanouie. Comment je le sais ? Vous ronfliez mademoiselle ! Et ne rougissez pas c'est inutile. Ensuite, vous n'étiez pas blessée, vous n'avez donc aucunement été assommée. Et enfin, un homme portant une jeune femme n'aurait pu monter dans le bateau que par la passerelle, or celle-ci était gardée ! Etant donné que vos cheveux étaient mouillés lorsque nous vous avons trouvé, je suppose que vous avez nagé et êtes montée par l'autre côté du bateau... Je savais tout ceci depuis le début, mais je devais encore comprendre pourquoi. C'est fait à présent.  
>Ok... Tordu peut-être... Mais pas idiot du tout ! Il avait tout compris... Je ne pouvais plus nier. Mais pas question de perdre la face toutefois.<br>- D'accord. Vous m'avez démasquée... Et donc ? Pourquoi d'après vous je voulais monter sur ce navire pourri jusqu'aux fondations ?  
>Jack prit un air faussement outragé puis sourit à nouveau.<br>- Vous pouvez insulter ma Perle tant que vous voulez mademoiselle. Cela ne détournera pas mon attention... Je pense que vous êtes une femme avec un fort caractère, que vous rêviez d'aventure et de liberté alors vous vous êtes dit qu'il serait facile de tromper _l'ivrogne_ Sparrow et de s'embarquer avec lui clandestinement...  
>- C'est exactement ça.<br>Le pirate avait du s'attendre à une autre réponse car il haussa les sourcils véritablement étonné. Mais même si j'avais surtout foncé tête baissée dans cette aventure, je n'avais pas envie d'avouer mon idiotie en plus de ce mensonge lamentable.  
>Je cultivais le silence que l'homme perspicace instaura ensuite. Ses <strong>yeux<strong> recommencèrent à me fixer comme s'ils sondaient mon esprit. Mais je décidais de ne pas le laisser faire cette fois. Je me levais donc, faisant consciemment _grincer_ ma chaise sur le sol et demandais à l'hypnotiseur qui n'avait pas bougé s'il comptait m'enfermer ou si quelqu'un pouvait me conduire à ma cabine. Il me regarda à nouveau faisant mine de réfléchir pendant que je tremblais intérieurement en attendant sa réponse. Bientôt, son air concentré disparut pour laisser place à une grimace contrarié. Encore une fois je pouvais voir toutes sortes d'expression passer sur son visage mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Alors que je sentais une sorte de colère monter en lui, l'homme se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans un mot.  
>Je m'attendais à le voir revenir d'un moment à l'autre mais il n'en fit rien alors je me retournais vers Gibbs sans comprendre. Celui-ci avait l'air tout aussi confus que moi. Il avait arrêté de manger mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devenait utile...<br>- Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre cabine Mademoiselle Crow, déclara-t-il  
>J'obéis et une fois dans ma petite chambre plutôt confortable, je m'endormis aussitôt sans penser à l'étrange Capitaine qui commandait le navire.<br>En revanche, mon inconscient y pensa toute la nuit. Mes rêves furent en effet hantés de dizaines de **Jack Sparrow** qui me poursuivaient pour me conduire à la planche.  
>Mon réveil fut donc difficile. Mais je n'eu pas le choix car les marins s'activaient sur le pont en faisant presque autant de bruit que dans une taverne bien remplie.<br>Après m'être rapidement préparée, je montais sur le pont. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut- il devait être à peine 10 heures - mais le temps était superbe. Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai aisément le Capitaine à l'avant du bateau, regardant la mer avec ces mêmes yeux langoureux.

**(Suggestion Musique ! A drop in the ocean de Ron Pope)**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si j'allais le voir j'avais naturellement peur de sa réaction, mais ne pas y aller ne plaiderait pas ma cause non plus. Mais que pourrais-je bien lui dire ! J'étais un passager clandestin je n'avais aucune excuse ! Si j'y allais il prendrait sûrement ça pour une insulte et me jetterai par-dessus bord ! Je m'asseyais sur un tonneau soudainement prise de violents remords et cachais mes yeux de mes mains froides. Je ne voulais plus voir ce pirate, ni ce bateau, ni cette mer qui me rappelait trop que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.  
>« <strong><em>Quelle idiote<em>** ! Murmurai-je. » Oui, j'avais été totalement _idiote_ de penser que ma vie pouvait être autre chose que pathétique. Je n'étais personne après tout ! Une petite idiote juste bonne à survivre. Pourquoi aurait-il dû m'arriver autre chose que des malheurs ? J'avais tellement honte à présent, honte de moi-même, de mes actions et même du fait d'avoir honte. J'avais toujours été tellement têtue, forte et déterminée ! Maintenant je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais.  
>Un objet entra soudain dans mon champ de vue. Je relevai la tête et étrangement voir Jack me tendre un compas qui s'emballait ne m'étonna pas du tout.<br>- Vous saurez avec ça, fit-il  
>Savoir. Mais franchement comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir celui-là ! Et d'abord en quoi un compas allait-il m'aider à savoir ce que je voulais ! J'étais quand même capable de le décider toute seule !<br>- Non merci, fis-je sèchement avant de me lever et de m'éloigner.  
>- Vous devriez pourtant ! continua Sparrow<br>Son insistance me donna envie de crier mais pourtant je me retournai vers lui et pris **brusquement** le compas. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que l'aiguille s'arrête et pointe vers l'avant du bateau. Étonnée que le compas indique vraiment quelque chose, je demandai :  
>« Qu'y a-t-il dans cette direction ?<br>- **Notre destination très chère**, répondit Jack  
>- Oui mais laquelle ! dis-je exaspérée<br>Je relevais la tête pour regarder le pirate dans les yeux cette fois. Tant pis pour les envoûtements .. Il me regardait aussi. Il ne se balançait plus, ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi rieurs. Il avait une expression étrange, comme s'il avait soudainement compris quelque chose d'important. Et encore une fois je ne pouvais pas regarder autre chose que ses yeux.  
>Le vent s'était levé et mes cheveux claquaient en brouillant ma vue. Mais je crois que l'image si <em>singulière<em> du pirate traverserait les ténèbres les plus terribles. On était là, debout sur le pont, l'un face à l'autre, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne puisse plus le supporter ? Sparrow ne faisait rien d'autre que me regarder de ses yeux aussi tranchants que des _**poignards**_. Même s'il ne fixait que mon visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'examinait toute entière. Et c'était extrêmement _effrayant_, car j'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait véritablement voir à travers les gens.  
>Alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser les yeux, Jack murmura en me prenant le compas :<br>**-****L'aventure****...**  
>Il ouvrit le boitier de la boussole et regarda à l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse voir où elle pointait. Je su cependant que cela le <strong>déstabilisa<strong> lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau.  
>- Alors, je suppose que nous allons dans la bonne direction ? murmurai-je à mon tour<br>Le pirate ne répondit _jamais_ à cette question. Il s'en alla. Ebranlée je fis de même et allai observer la mer en me demandant ce que Jack pouvait penser quand il la regardait. Sûrement quelque chose de farfelu. **Essayer de penser comme le Capitaine Jack Sparrow : une erreur ****sans retour ****possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Qu'attendez vous de la suite ? Et que pensez vous de la relation... hum... étrange entre Jack et Sansa ?<strong>  
><strong>J'attends vos avis ! En espérant que cela vous ait plu !<strong>

**Bises ! Léa.**


	5. Miss Vertrand

**Voilà la suite ! Encore une fois dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?!**

**Oh et BTW ! J'imagine Sansa incarnée par la mannequin Miranda Kerr !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Miss Vertrand ou comment la curiosité peut être parfois très utile.<strong>

On sait tous à quel point la « _psychologie _» du capitaine Sparrow est vague... compliquée... énigmatique... Bref. J'en eus à nouveau la preuve lorsque je le recroisais pour la première fois depuis l'épisode... étrange du compas. C'était dans l'après-midi et je me dirigeais vers ma cabine pour me détendre lorsque Jack qui sortait de ses appartements me pris brusquement par le bras en me faisant sursauter.  
>« Où vas-tu comme ça ! » Siffla-t-il en me retournant vers lui<br>Le pirate _agrippait_ mon bras comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher et il serrait un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à comprendre son empressement. Jack empestait particulièrement le rhum. Pas que ce soit original pour un pirate, mais c'était la première fois que je pouvais sentir son odeur si prenante.  
>Prenante au niveau de l'estomac surtout, c'est pourquoi je me dégageais rapidement de sa poigne.<br>« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! J'allais simplement dans ma cabine ! »  
>« Et bien ne te pose pas trop ! Nous arrivons à destination ! » fit-il en me soufflant des vapeurs d'alcool au visage.<br>J'étais perdue. Etais-ce parce qu'il était soul qu'il disait ça ? Pourtant malgré son manque d'équilibre coutumier Jack paraissait sérieux... enfin autant que possible...  
>« Comment ça « à destination » ? Tu... Tu avais dit que... bredouillai-je<br>« Je dis beaucoup, beaucoup... de choses Trésor. Mais on peut croire peu d'entre elles... »  
>Une boule tomba soudainement dans mon ventre. Alors n'avais-je vraiment rien compris ? Les intentions du pirate se lisaient clairement dans le reflet de ses yeux. Il allait accoster très bientôt. Et moi j'allais descendre. Définitivement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et honteusement je me précipitais dans ma cabine.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ça suffit tu peux me laisser partir maintenant ! » criai-je alors que Jack me traînait dans les rues sombres du port où l'on venait d'accoster.<br>« **Sûrement pas !** Je te laisserai partir quand je serai sûr que tu nous retrouveras **jamais** ! Je te conduirai à un navire qui te ramènera chez toi dès que j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire. »  
>Le pirate me traînait par le bras depuis environ un quart d'heure. Il marchait tellement vite que je devais <em>trottiner<em> pour le suivre. De plus, je ne savais absolument pas où il se rendait et je commençais à m'impatienter. J'étais résolue à l'idée de partir. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix et je ne supportais plus la compagnie de Jack. Quand il était venu me chercher dans ma cabine j'avais d'abord pensé à me battre mais j'avais vite compris que c'était idiot. J'étais passager clandestin sur un navire pirate, j'avais déjà de la chance de ne pas m'être faite tuée et rien ne me permettait de demander à rester. Alors j'avais suivi Jack sans lui adresser la parole, mais la pression qu'il continuait d'exercer sur mon bras commençait à m'élancer.  
>« Jack... Tu me fais mal ! <strong>Lâche-moi ! <strong>»  
>Gibbs qui nous suivait tant bien que mal intervint en ma faveur en assurant qu'il me surveillerait. Le Capitaine à l'haleine alcoolisée s'arrêta alors soudainement et me regarda avant de me lâcher. Son visage n'était plus le même. Plus de malice ou d'ingéniosité dans ses yeux. Plus de grimace ou de sourire pour illuminer son visage. Ce n'était plus que tension et empressement qui se lisait. Je reculai légèrement effrayée.<br>« Traînez pas » lâcha-t-il irrité  
>Et il reprit sa course. Je suivais après un coup d'œil anxieux à Gibbs qui haussa les épaules.<br>Jack marcha encore longtemps en prenant toujours les rues les plus sombres et les plus éloignées du centre de la ville. Je me rendais vite compte qu'il faisait en vérité le tour et se dirigeait vers les quartiers les plus riches. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant une jolie maison blanche dont le petit portail grinça lorsqu'il le poussa. Il se dirigea comme une **furie** vers la porte et y cogna violemment.  
>« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là Jack ? »<br>Le pirate ne me répondit qu'avec un « Chut » agacé. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur un jeune domestique qui fronça les sourcils à notre vue. Il n'ouvrit pas complètement la porte méfiant.  
>« Oui ? » fit-il<br>« Je viens voir Miss Vertrand petit. » annonça Jack d'une voix grave. Il leva alors son pistolet qu'il pointa sur le jeune homme et ajouta : « Et c'est pas négociable. »  
>Je regardais le pirate avec des yeux horrifiés. Mais que faisait-il ! Menacer n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon d'entrer chez les gens. Efficace certes, étant donné que le domestique nous fit rentrer immédiatement et couru chercher sa maîtresse, mais pas très poli.<br>Pourtant je restais silencieuse tandis que Jack poussait la porte du salon et s'allongeait sur les canapés aux motifs fleuris.  
>Toute la décoration de la pièce suivait un thème printanier et des fleurs jaunes parfumaient l'air maintenant pollué par l'odeur désagréable des deux pirates. Quoi je pouvais en dire autant de moi. Je sentis ma robe verte sous le regard intrigué de Jack et fis une grimace dégoutée.<br>« Je sens le chien mouillé » dis-je, lui arrachant un sourire amusé  
>« Moi je ne sens rien »<br>« Ça ne me rassure pas » grommelai-je  
>Soudain des pas et des murmures se firent entendre dans l'entrée et une <em>vieille femme dodue<em> apparut. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant Jack affalé dans son canapé les pieds sur une table basse.  
>« Jack Sparrow... Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » fit-elle<br>« Peut-être parce que vous savez que ce vieux Jack suit toujours la trace de l'or... » répliqua celui-ci avec son sourire malicieux  
>« L'or ? » s'étonna la femme « Mais enfin de quel or parlez vous Monsieur Sparrow ? »<br>« Capitaine ! Capitaine Jack Sparrow si cela ne vous ennui pas ! » s'exclama-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la vieille femme enroulée dans sa robe qui la boudinait « Et je crois que vous savez _exactement_ de quel trésor je parle Miss Vertrand... Ou devrais-je dire Madame Fox ?  
>Je haussai les sourcils en entendant ce nom. Fox ? Comme Sam Fox ? Cette femme ne pouvait pas être l'épouse du pirate si ? Elle paraissait aisée et d'une classe sociale élevée. Impossible donc...<br>« Quoi ! Comment osez-vous m'appeler ainsi Sparrow ! Je ne suis en aucun cas l'épouse de ce pirate ! » s'indigna-t-elle en levant la main comme pour frapper Jack mais celui-ci répliqua immédiatement  
>« Trésor ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Je sais très bien que vous avez eu une liaison avec Fox ! Alors maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous savez ou je me sentirai obligé de révéler ça au petit peuple de <em>Fort Rouge<em>... »  
>La main de la femme resta suspendue dans les airs alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.<br>« Et qui vous croirait, _vous_, un pirate hors-la-loi ? »  
>« Peu de gens me croiraient... Mais vous savez bien qu'une rumeur est bien plus destructrice que n'importe quelle vérité... Votre réputation serait anéantie Trésor... »<br>« Vous avez raison. »  
>Jack qui s'apprêtait à la contredire à nouveau s'arrêta dans une grimace qui me fit sourire.<br>« Vraiment ? Enfin, oui bien sûr que j'ai raison... Donc vous allez tout me dire ? » fit-il en haussant les sourcils devant la facilité qu'il avait eu à convaincre Miss Vertrand.  
>« Bien sûr... Dès que Monsieur et Mademoiselle auront quitté la pièce... » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et Gibbs<br>Jack nous regarda un court moment avant de faire un signe de tête à Gibbs. Celui-ci se dirigea vers moi et me pris par le bras avant de m'emmener dans la pièce d'à côté. **J'en avais vraiment marre d'être traînée et secouée comme une poupée de chiffon !** Mais je ne me débattis pas, sachant bien que ça serait en vain. Je jetais en revanche un regard glacial à Jack.

* * *

><p>Je me retrouvais donc dans l'entrée avec le grisaillant second Joshamme Gibbs. Enfin, pas pour très longtemps, car le premier réflexe du pirate fut de demander la réserve de Rhum. Devant le regard confus et apeuré du jeune domestique, il soupira et se dirigea dans une autre pièce en quête d'alcool. Je me retrouvais donc seule, avec ma curiosité invincible.<br>« C'est la curiosité qui m'a amenée là » pensai-je. « La curiosité m'a poussée vers l'aventure, mais aussi les problèmes... » Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et savoir que Sparrow tenait une conversation confidentielle avec la maîtresse de Sam Fox dans la pièce d'à côté était insupportable. Alors tout naturellement et le plus silencieusement possible, je me dirigeais vers la porte et y collais mon oreille.  
>« Comment ça une maquette ! C'est quoi ça ! » entendis-je Jack s'exclamer<br>« Une maquette Monsieur Sparrow... Une miniature du bateau de Sam : La Sanglante. »  
>« Aye ! La Sanglante... Le navire le plus meurtrier de l'histoire... dont les voiles sont couvertes du <em>sang <em>de l'ennemi »  
>« En vérité, les voiles sont bien rouges, mais pas à cause du sang. En revanche, il est vrai que ce bateau a assassiné plus de gens que votre... Pearl » fit-la voix de Miss Vertrand avec une pointe de <em>dégoût <em>qui me fit craindre le pire pour elle.  
>Et en effet j'entendis Jack hausser la voix.<br>« Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça Miss Vertrand ! Vous n'êtes surement pas en position pour insulter **MA **Perle... »  
>J'imaginais alors parfaitement la pointe de l'épée qui devait s'être rapprochée dangereusement de la riche vieille femme.<br>« Excusez-moi. Je ne considère aucun bateau pirate digne d'être prononcé sans _dégoût _» fit-elle prudemment.  
>« Navire... c'est un navire... Et vous avez pourtant été la maîtresse de ce vieux Sam pendant des années avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? »<br>« Que voulez-vous on fait tous des erreurs... Excepté vous naturellement Monsieur Sparrow. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser me lever, je pourrai vous confier la maquette... »  
>La conversation se termina ainsi et je n'entendis plus que quelques bruits de pas, la porte <em>grinçante<em> d'un placard qui s'ouvre puis quelques chuchotements échangés qui paraissaient monter en violence. Soudain, sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il s'y passait, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la porte et m'écartais le plus vite possible alors que Jack l'ouvrait en grand. Au même moment, des coups furent **violemment** portés contre la porte d'entrée et complètement confuse, je suivais Jack qui m'entraînait en courant dans la maison, portant un coffre de bois sous le bras.  
>« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » lui criai-je alors qu'à nouveau, sa poigne compressait mon bras. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas les regrets de quitter le Pearl ou la colère d'avoir été dupée qui me submergeaient, mais plutôt une <em>panique effroyable<em> et grandissante que Jack me faisait sentir par le simple contact de sa main sur mon bras.  
>Sans s'arrêter de traverser la maison pour gagner la porte arrière, et après avoir été rejoint par Gibbs, Jack expliqua « Cette saleté de Vertrand nous a vendu ! Elle a envoyé un messager et les gardes sont près à pénétrer dans la maison ! »<br>Ma _panique_ redoubla à ses mots. Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine où une porte permettait de sortir par derrière. Je n'eu pas le temps de suggérer que les gardes nous attendent aussi ici que Jack fit demi-tour ayant aperçu comme moi les uniformes rouges par la fenêtre. Nous retraversâmes le labyrinthe des pièces et Jack nous fit passer par la fenêtre ouverte d'une bibliothèque. Mais la course se termina bien vite et nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de quitter la propriété. Nous étions entourés d'une dizaine de garde qui pointait sur nous leurs épées brillantes.

* * *

><p>Ma <em>panique<em> fit place à une nouvelle curiosité. J'étais intriguée de voir la réaction qu'allait choisir Jack, et je me demandais également pourquoi les soldats n'avaient pas sorti leurs armes à feu qui leur auraient largement donné l'avantage.  
>Un homme écarta les soldats et s'avança devant nous. Je voyais Jack regarder tout autour de lui cherchant, j'en étais certaine, un plan parfait pour nous sortir d'ici. Il se tourna vers moi et me confia le coffre qu'il portait<br>en chuchotant : « Prends en soin Trésor. ». Le regard déterminé qu'il me donna me fit _frissonner_. Il dut le remarquer et me rendit un sourire de carnassier.  
>L'homme dans l'uniforme de Commodore avait une démarche fière et à l'aise. Il paraissait presque... s'ennuyer, comme si une tache ingrate et sans importance lui incombait.<br>Mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Jack.  
>« Jack Sparrow ! Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dit que c'était <em>Sparrow <em>! » hurla-t-il aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Sa voix était empreinte de tant de panique que les soldats se regardèrent en baissant légèrement leurs armes.  
>« Parfait ! » chuchota Jack à mes côtés et il se lança dans le tas tandis que Gibbs me passait un petit poignard en m'ordonnant de rester derrière.<br>La suite fut un peu confuse. En choc, je restais collée au mur de la maison, le coffre et le poignard dans les mains, regardant Jack et son second croiser le fer avec tous les hommes qui leur tombaient sur la main. La cohue était générale, et les deux pirates menaient la danse. Je vis le Commodore dont j'ignorais le nom s'éclipser discrètement, tandis que ses hommes continuaient de se battre contre les pirates.  
>Jack était naturellement <strong>exceptionnel<strong>. Son épée fendait l'air et envoyait valser les fers ennemis comme de simples bâtons de bois. Il assommait, transperçait et frappait tout le monde et pourtant j'étais trop impressionnée pour être choquée.  
>Bientôt les trois quarts des gardes furent <em>inconscients<em> sur le sol, mais le Commodore était revenu dans un élan de fierté et défiait Jack avec une lueur de danger dans les yeux. Et avec de bonnes raisons. Jack était redoutable et apparemment sa réputation avait atteint Fort Rouge. Le Commodore fit un mouvement en avant, attaquant, et fut aisément repoussé. Il recommença et Jack para ses coups également. Plusieurs fois ses tentatives échouèrent avant que Jack ne se lasse et attaque. Il fit quelques mouvements faisant reculer son ennemi. Bientôt son épée fut en bonne position et d'un mouvement rapide du poignet il envoya valser l'arme du piètre combattant qu'il poussa dans des buissons. Sans prendre la peine de l'assommer, Jack se précipita vers moi suivi de Gibbs et m'entraîna dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

><p>Nous courûmes quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Je n'en pouvais plus et respirais <em>difficilement<em>. Jack chuchota quelque chose à Gibbs qui s'éclipsa, puis il se tourna vers moi.  
>« Ça va aller Trésor ? » me demanda-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.<br>« Ça va, ça va... J'ai toujours aimé la course à pied. » répondis-je dans une tentative d'humour qui ne me fis même pas rire moi-même.  
>« Bon maintenant que ceci est réglé... A ton tour. J'ai un... ami possédant un navire qui retourne à Tortuga. Tu vas le prendre, tu seras en sécurité. »<br>Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il n'avait donc pas oublié... Moi non plus je n'avais pas oublié, et j'avais échafaudé un plan qui n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. C'est donc avec toute ma prestance que je lui répondais : « Non. »  
>La grimace qui déforma sa face ne lui allait pas du tout et montrait bien qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour expliquer : « Non tu ne vas pas me faire monter sur un autre bateau que le Pearl. D'abord parce que je n'ai aucun ordre à prendre de toi et que je rentrerai si <strong>JE<strong> veux et ensuite parce qu'il me semble que j'en ai entendu bien assez toute à l'heure en t'espionnant pour avoir des choses intéressantes à raconter à la Navy, ou même mieux, au gouverneur ! Et que dans ce cas là tes plans de trésor doré seraient un peu contrariés par la flotte qui se lancera après toi pour le trouver également... »  
>Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et je vis ses yeux se remplir de colère. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me poussa durement et me plaqua contre le mur, me faisant lâcher le coffre et le poignard.<br>« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en plantant ses profonds yeux bruns dans les billes bleues-vertes que je fixais sur lui également.  
>« Principalement parce que je m'ennuie » lâchai-je vaguement.<br>Le pirate me regarda encore, me pressant encore plus contre le mur. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien mais je m'appliquais à rester calme bien que l'anxiété me coupa la respiration. Il réfléchit quelques temps.  
>« Tu sais que je pourrais aussi bien te tuer... Ici... Tout de suite... » chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.<br>Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais je savais comment m'en sortir.  
>« Non, tu ne me feras rien. »<br>« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça Trésor ? »  
>« Parce que c'est moi qui ai ton épée et ton pistolet » Je posais la lame de son épée sur sa gorge, le faisant reculer. Le pirate avait été tant distrait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué mes mains qui l'avaient volé délicatement.<br>« Comment... » bredouilla-t-il  
>« Des années d'entraînement à faire les poches des alcooliques de Tortuga » répondis-je en souriant.<br>« Bien... » hésita-t-il en se raclant la gorge. « Je suppose que tu as plus de ressources que je ne le pensais. Ça me coûte de le dire, mais après tout si tu meurs ça sera ta faute. Bienvenu sur le Pearl, Trésor. »  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la réponse de Jack. Enfin j'allais vraiment pouvoir vivre mon aventure. Et qu'elle finisse bien ou mal, ça serait toujours une aventure.<br>Jack et moi nous faufilâmes jusqu'au Black Pearl discrètement. Gibbs avait déjà prévenu tout le monde pour préparer le départ. Étrangement les gardes n'essayèrent pas de monter sur le navire, qui ne passait pas inaperçu et que tout le monde connaissait comme celui du Capitaine Sparrow. Et c'est ainsi que nous quittâmes Fort Rouge, faisant voile pour la grande mer.

* * *

><p>Dans la soirée qui suivit, Jack me convoqua dans sa cabine. Je le trouvais en train d'examiner la maquette d'un splendide bateau aux voiles rouges.<br>« La Sanglante » m'avisa-t-il alors que je m'approchais  
>« Elle est <strong>magnifique<strong> ! »  
>« Aussi meurtrière que son propriétaire... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai convoqué » fit-il en me tirant la chaise de son bureau. Je m'y asseyais avec un regard <em>suspicieux<em>. Jack pris place en face de moi,la Sanglante se tenait entre nous deux.  
>« Quel est la chose que tu veux le plus au monde ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.<br>« L'aventure ! » répondis-je sans hésiter  
>« Oui mais... actuellement, l'aventure c'est le trésor de Sam Fox. Or ! Pour trouver ce trésor, nous devons trouver la Sanglante ! »<br>« Vraiment ? Le trésor est sur le bateau ? »  
>« La maquette est très importante d'après l'ancienne maîtresse de Fox. Alors il m'est évident que c'est l'originale que l'on doit trouver. Je reprends donc... Ton aventure, c'est de trouver la Sanglante. La Sanglante est donc ce que tu veux le plus au monde. Savvy ? »<br>Je savais déjà où il voulait en venir lorsqu'il fit glisser son compas sur le bureau. Je le pris et regardais la flèche tourner avant de s'arrêter en direction du Nord-Est. Je l'indiquais à Jack.  
>« Bien ! Parfait ! Je suppose que tu serviras à quelque chose alors ! Chaque matin et chaque soir, tu me rejoindras ici, pour vérifier le cap à suivre. Et ne perd pas de vu que c'est La Sanglante que tu veux, <em>bien que toutes les plus irrésistibles tentations soit sur ce bateau...<em> »  
>Il s'approcha alors de moi d'une <em>démarche de prédateur<em> qui me fit paniquer. Je me levais brusquement, fis le tour du bureau dans l'autre sens et sortais de la cabine en lançant un « D'accord ! Bonne nuit Jack ! »  
>Je l'entendis <em>éclater de rire<em> alors que je fermais la porte et ne put m'empêcher de sourire aussi. **Incorrigible**, ça il l'était ! Mais Jack avait aussi un don, celui de prodiguer de grandes aventures à tous ceux qui l'entouraient et c'était celle là que j'avais choisi. **Croire qu'elle a le choix : 5ème erreur.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !<strong>


	6. Une journée sur le Pearl

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Une journée sur le Pearl ou conversation, rencontre et révélations<strong>

J'avais toujours su que j'étais plutôt belle. En grandissant on m'avait souvent dit que je pourrai accomplir tout ce que je voudrai seulement grâce à ma beauté. Mais bon là, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. En effet, le premier jour que je passais sur le Pearl après l'aventure à Fort Rouge, je voyais tous les membres de l'équipage me fixer comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une femme de leur vie. Tous m'observaient avec de grands yeux, et je crois que même le perroquet de Cotton m'espionnait en se posant sur le mât. Tout d'abord je trouvais ça plutôt drôle, puis c'était devenu étrange, et alors que le soleil tapait fort sur la Belle aux Voiles Noires, je n'en pouvais plus et je débarquais sans même frapper dans la cabine de Jack.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Jack ! Je veux que tu dises à ton équipage d'arrêter de me regarder comme si j'avais la peste ! »  
>« Oye ! Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça aussi tôt ! L'heure est au décuvage Trésor ! Sors de là ! »<p>

Je regardais le pirate, effarée. Il était à peu près midi et le Capitaine le plus célèbre des Caraïbes était allongé la tête enfouie dans un coussin. Mais ce n'était pas le pire...

« Euh... Jack ? »  
>« Quoi ! » me cria-t-il en se levant<br>« Habille-toi... »

Je ne vis pas la tête qu'il fit étant donné que je m'étais rapidement tournée en découvrant qu'il était affalé nu sur son lit mais j'entendis le juron qu'il jeta avant de s'habiller. Bientôt il fut devant moi, cette fois présentable, et pointait un doigt bagué vers moi.

« NE-ME-RÉVEILLE-PLUS-JAMAIS-COMME-ÇA. »

Je retins le gloussement que son air colérique m'inspira et promis de ne plus recommencer.

« Bien... Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais déjà Trésor ? » demanda-t-il distraitement en fouillant son placard pour en sortir une bouteille de Rhum.

Je me demandais comment il comptait faire passer sa gueule de bois en buvant mais ne dis rien, répétant simplement la raison de ma venue.

En m'écoutant, Jack eut un sourire moqueur « Et ça te dérange que tout le monde observe à quel point tu es belle Sansa ? »  
>« Adorable... » lâchai-je ironiquement « Mais, oui ça me dérange. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est toi... Attends... Non tu ne sais pas ! »<p>

D'accord ce n'était pas très gentil, mais l'air offusqué de Jack était si drôle que je ne regrettais pas et éclatais de rire. Lui me poussa vers la porte, vexé.

« Sache que je sais parfaitement ce que c'est ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! J'en toucherai un mot aux autres maintenant prends mon compas et va vérifier le cap ! Oh ! Et si ça te prend la journée ! Ça m'arrangerait ! » fit-il en me mettant à la porte.

* * *

><p>Je me dirigeais vers la barre toujours en riant et trouvais Gibbs qui me sourit à son tour.<p>

« Vous avez réveillé Jack avec la gueule de bois hein ? Aye... Ça m'a fait ça la première fois à moi aussi. »  
>« Et la seconde fois ? » demandai-je me remettant de mon fou-rire<br>« Il m'a assommé violemment... » répondit-il sérieusement

Et mon sourire se fana. Mais étrangement ça ne m'étonnais pas, Jack était peut-être complexe, mais il avait aussi un sacré caractère.

Observant le pont quelques instants, je remarquai que l'équipage me regardait à nouveau. Exaspérée je me tournais vers Gibbs :

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde sans arrêt maître Gibbs ? »

Celui-ci fit une drôle de tête, mais me répondit tout de même. « Aye... C'est que... peu de femmes sont montées sur le Pearl Miss... Et les gars se demandent ce que vous avez de spécial pour y avoir été autorisée... »  
>« Oh ! Et donc... pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je un peu perdue<br>« Et bien... D'après le Capitaine, vous lui avez fait du chantage... »

Mais quelle idiote ! Bien sûr que je lui avais fait du chantage ! Mais il faut dire que les regards qui continuaient de se poser sur moi me déstabilisaient un peu... Après avoir distraitement vérifié le cap grâce au compas, je remerciais Gibbs et m'en allais. Il était vrai qu'en dehors de moi et d'Ana-Maria, aucune femme ne se trouvait à bord. J'avais rencontré la jeune pirate dans la matinée, elle s'était présentée à moi avec une simple robe rouge qui m'avait permise de me changer. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et avait même été plutôt froide. Alors j'avais décidé que je ne l'appréciais pas tellement et je n'avais plus essayé de lui parler.  
>Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais mise à l'observer travailler sur le pont jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dirige vers moi avec des yeux jetant des flammes.<p>

« Un problème la serveuse ? » cracha-t-elle

Je sursautais devant son agressivité.

« Euh... Non... Je réfléchissais. » lui répondis-je  
>« C'est ça... Alors pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça hein ! »<br>« Je... Désolé ! Aucune mauvaise intention ! »

Ana me menaça d'un doigt sur ma poitrine.

« De toute façon tu pouvais toujours en avoir, je t'aurais battue comme une petite fille ! Tu n'es qu'une prostituée après tout ! » m'insulta-t-elle en se retournant pour s'en aller.  
>« Hey ! Je crois que pour une femme qui vit en permanence sur un bateau pirate avec des hommes c'est un peu osé de dire ça ! »<br>« T'es en train de me traiter de p*** là ! » hurla-t-elle attirant tous les regards sur elle.

Non mais je rêve ! Elle me traitait de prostituée et elle s'indignait que je fasse de même ! Décidément je ne l'aimais vraiment pas ! Je l'aurais bien giflée, là comme ça... Si elle n'avait pas sorti son épée d'un geste vif.  
>C'est ce moment que choisit Jack pour sortir de sa cabine.<p>

« Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous foutez bande de chien galeux ! Retournez tous à vos taches si vous ne voulez pas que je vous prive de Rhum ! » hurla-t-il avant de poser les yeux sur Ana qui me menaçait toujours.  
>« Ana ! Arrête ça, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! »<br>« Elle m'a traitée de catin ! » cria-t-elle après Jack en posant sa lame sur ma gorge.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jack s'avancer vers nous. Alors que je le regardais tout en bougeant le moins possible, je vis qu'il arborait un grand sourire amusé et j'eus soudain envie de le frapper lui aussi.

« Alors ? Comment vas-tu régler ça Trésor ? » me demanda-t-il en riant.

Je serrais les poings de peur de dire des choses que je regretterais et ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de grogner. Je regardais Ana dans le blanc des yeux, me contrôlant toujours pour ne pas la frapper. Ses cheveux bruns et abîmés par le soleil lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa peau n'était pas bronzée mais brûlée et toute sa personne sentait le pirate. Pourtant elle était resplendissante. Encore plus détestable à mes yeux...

« Je te demande de m'excuser Ana-Maria. Je me suis emportée. Je ne voulais absolument pas t'offenser en te regardant, je me disais simplement que tu étais très courageuse de travailler sur ce bateau. »

La flatterie, pensai-je, le meilleur moyen de gagner le cœur des gens.

« Oh... » fit la jeune femme en abaissant sa lame. « Et bien dans ce cas là je suis désolée moi aussi. »

Ana me sourit gentiment, et me tendit une main que je serrais.  
>Ensuite, je regardais Jack qui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Apparemment, Ana n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser.<br>Je lui lançais un sourire triomphant avant de lui lancer : « Je règle ça comme ça ! _Trésor _! »  
>Et je partis, laissant Jack digérer son humiliation qui – je devais l'avouer - me satisfaisait vraiment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Ambiance : Under a sea of lies de Dan San, à trouver sur Deezer, Spotify ou sur Youtube)<em>

La Perle volait sur les océans comme une plume emportée par le vent. Les voiles noires étaient gonflées de l'air envoyé par celui qui veillait après tous les voyageurs. Elles claquaient régulièrement et le navire tout entier grinçait tout en avançant à une vitesse incroyable. Il m'était presque impossible de rester debout sur le pont. Alors je m'étais simplement assise sur une caisse, coupant la route du vent qui passait à travers mes cheveux. Les yeux clos, j'avais presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau ma mère qui aimait tant me les démêler lentement chaque soir. Souvent elle le faisait de ses doigts et elle me disait sans arrêt à quel point mes cheveux étaient doux. Oui, je me remémorais chaque mouvement de ses mains qui me donnaient des frissons et là, à nouveau j'avais la chair de poule.

« Agréable ? » demanda sérieusement une voix.

Je me levai d'un bond et me retournai rageusement. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était Jack qui me caressait les cheveux sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Quel idiot ! Et il se trouvait drôle aux vues du sourire qu'il me lançait. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de à quel point les souvenirs qu'il avait fait remonter étaient douloureux ! Même moi je n'en avais aucune idée. Depuis quand pensais-je à mes parents avec chagrin ? Ils ne m'avaient fait que souffrir depuis mes 13 ans. Non, ce n'était pas du chagrin, juste des... regrets, de la rancœur envers ces personnes qui m'avaient élevée puis trahie. Ils m'avaient élevée. Mais m'avaient-t-ils simplement aimée ?  
>Je n'étais plus en colère contre Jack. Je n'étais même plus en colère du tout. En revanche, bouleversée, ça oui.<br>Je grommelais sans répondre au pirate qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir ma réaction.  
>Et je me rasseyais face au vent. Jack n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, puisqu'il tira une caisse sur laquelle il s'assit à son tour, arborant un sourire idiot.<p>

« Alors ! Que peut bien passer dans ton esprit têtu Ma Colombe ? » demanda-t-il en me fixant.  
>« Pas des idées très pacifiques en tout cas... » lui répondis-je sèchement.<p>

Jack éclata de son rire si spécial qui me mit pourtant encore plus en colère.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! »  
>« Parce que tu fais tout pour me pousser à bout ! »<br>« Absolument pas ! Je veux juste en savoir plus sur ta... surprenante personnalité »

Je regardais le pirate. Il leva ses mains dans un geste de défense en souriant.

« Rien à savoir... » grommelai-je  
>« Mais si... Par exemple d'où elle te vient ? »<br>« Ah ! Donc c'est mon passé que tu veux connaître ? Pourquoi ? Cela t'inquiète d'avoir pris n'importe qui sur ton bateau ? »  
>« Pffff si tu savais... » plaisanta-t-il « Alors ? »<p>

Décidément il insistait. Je le regardais encore une fois... Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais accepté mon passé.

« Mes parents étaient en vérité plutôt riches. Je les aimais beaucoup. Je ne te dirai pas ce que faisait mon père » lui dis-je en le menaçant du regard « Tu n'as aucun besoin de le savoir. Simplement on vivait très tranquillement. J'avais 2 grands frères, des jumeaux : Fred et George. C'était des bons à rien... »  
>« Et c'est pour ça que tu as fui ? Tes frères ? »<p>

Je voyais que Jack était perplexe et presque... déçu ? Il était loin de la vérité.

« Absolument pas. Ils étaient adorables avec moi, c'était des petits farceurs. Seulement ils avaient le don pour s'impliquer dans de sales histoires. Et ils devaient beaucoup d'argent à... quelqu'un d'influent »  
>« Qui ? »<br>« Pas besoin de le savoir... » J'enchaînais sans lui laisser le temps de me convaincre ce que je savais très bien qu'il réussirait. « Le problème c'est qu'un jour ils ont disparu. Pris la fuite. Enrôlés dans la piraterie surement... »

Jack leva un sourcil étonné.

« Mais la « personne influente » comptait bien régler sa dette et elle a menacé ma famille. Et mes parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me... vendre... »  
>« Comment ça te vendre ! » s'étonna le pirate.<br>« Oui, enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai perçu. Plus simplement ils m'ont fiancée, et ils ont retiré beaucoup d'argent de cette... union. »  
>Jack fit une grimace dégoutée, puis son visage se détendit et il fit une remarque qui me stupéfia et qui me blessa également : « C'est... une pratique courante.»<br>« J'avais 13 ans Jack ! Je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps de grandir... je n'avais même pas encore eu de premier amoureux... Une pratique courante ! On dirait que tu parles de troc de marchandises ! Ils m'ont trahie ! Ils m'ont vendue et oubliée ! Alors dès que j'ai eu l'occasion, je les ai oubliés aussi et je me suis enfuie avant le mariage. J'ai travaillée quelques temps pour une vieille dame, me faisant passer pour orpheline avant d'aller à Tortuga même. »  
>« Tu t'es enfuie à 13 ans ? »<br>« Oui. »  
>« Impressionnant. »<br>« C'était pas vraiment ce que je pensais à l'époque. »

S'il savait à quel point c'était loin de ce que je pensais.

« Une petite fille encore. Seule. Qui n'avait jamais eu à travailler ou qui ne connaissait même pas la faim. C'était peut-être impressionnant mais c'est surtout... pathétique. »  
>« Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu es tout sauf pathétique Sansa. »<p>

Pourtant c'était bien l'impression que j'avais de moi : racontant ma pathétique vie en regardant pathétiquement la mer, avec un regard pathétiquement blessé. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de me demander ! Et pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de lui répondre ! C'était comme si Jack m'avait consciemment poussée à le faire. J'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait fait. Il savait tout à fait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de n'importe qui. Il m'avait manipulée et je m'étais faite avoir.

Et pourtant... Ce n'était absolument pas de la satisfaction ou de la tromperie que je voyais dans les yeux de Jack. Ils montraient beaucoup de lui-même contrairement à tout ce qu'on pouvait penser et je savais à ce moment là que je l'avais déconcerté. Mais déconcerté de quoi ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je alors qu'il me regardait toujours.

Il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément mais il avait plus l'air d'un chien suppliant qu'un fier capitaine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, amusée. Il secoua alors la tête et me répondit qu'il n'y avait rien. Il se leva s'apprêtant à partir et me dit en regardant directement en moi :

« Tu n'es pas pathétique. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et je ne me trompe jamais. »

_Non, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ne fait jamais d'erreur._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre... Suggestions ? Réactions ?<strong>

**Quel avis sur la relation... hum... houleuse... de Sansa avec Ana-Maria ?**

**Et sur le passé de Sansa ? (Fred et George... Oui ce sont bien LES Fred et George ! Enfin ce ne sont pas vraiment eux mais les prénoms viennent bien d'eux oui... :D)**

**Et à propos de Jack, des remarques ? Des conseils ?**

**Je veux TOUT savoir ! :D  
><strong>

**Encore merci d'avoir lu ! -Léa.**


	7. Sam Fox

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle ne se sera pas trop fait attendre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : Sam Fox ou la liberté d'un navire<br>**

_*Revenons dans le passé,__Fort-Rouge__, quelques heures après la fuite de Jack, Sansa et du Pearl.*_

Des voix s'élevaient depuis le cabinet du _Goldingplan_ amarré aux quais de Fort-Rouge.  
>« Alors vous n'allez rien faire ? Il vous suffit de récupérer cette maquette mais vous n'allez pas bouger ? »<br>La voix de la femme dodue, emballée dans une robe de mauvais goût, était exaspérée et inquiète mais le Commodore Frontaigne qui lui faisait face restait stoïque.  
>« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que l'on se lance à sa poursuite déjà Miss Vertrand ? »<br>« Jack Sparrow ! Passeriez-vous devant l'occasion de l'attraper sachant qu'il porte la clé vers l'un des trésors les plus convoités des Caraïbes ? »  
>« Malheureusement, je suis déjà pris par une mission de la plus haute importance. Je dois vous demander de quitter le navire, nous allons appareiller. »<br>Malgré ses protestations, Miss Vertrand fut mise dehors sans ménagement. Frontaigne retourna à son bureau et s'assit en fixant quelques instants l'infini de ses considérations.  
>« Remaldi ! » appela-t-il finalement.<br>Le marin passa la tête par la porte de l'office puis entra complètement en saluant son supérieur.  
>« Prévenez mon second. Nous faisons voiles immédiatement. » annonça le Commodore.<br>« Quel cap Monsieur ? »  
>« La gloire éternelle. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Retour dans le présent, 3ème jour sur le Pearl pour Sansa.*<em>

« Terre ! »  
>Le cri résonne, les têtes se lèvent.<br>« Droit devant ! »  
>Les regards se baissent. L'horreur envahit Sansa. Le gouffre les avale. L'eau l'étouffe.<br>« Voilà ce que vous gagnerez à faire fausse route. »

* * *

><p>La nouvelle passagère du Black Pearl se réveille en sueur dans sa cabine. Étourdie, elle a du mal à se rappeler où elle est. La mer se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Avec un soupir Sansa se souvient qu'elle est toujours sur le Pearl. Pourquoi fait-elle ces cauchemars, elle n'en fait jamais d'habitude ! C'est comme si on essayait de lui dire quelque chose, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a un très mauvais pressentiment.<p>

Après s'être habillée Sansa monta sur le pont pour trouver Jack à la barre. Le pirate l'accueillit avec son sourire enjôleur habituel.

« Bonjour ma jolie, bien dormis ?! »

Sansa marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à un oui avant de demander où ils sont.

« Bientôt arrivés. L'île où tu nous diriges se trouve au beau milieu des Caraïbes, on devrait arriver en fin de journée… »

« Déjà ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pensais que cela serai bien plus long ! »

Son cœur se serra étrangement. Elle se sentait idiote de paniquer à cause d'un simple cauchemar. Le truc c'est que… Cela avait l'air tellement réel ! Elle essaya de cacher son inquiétude, mais Jack n'était pas dupe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma Colombe ? »

« Je… non. C'est juste que j'ai le pressentiment qu'on ne va pas dans la bonne direction. »

« C'est la direction que donne le compas. »

« Oui oui… Je ne sais pas… C'est idiot, juste une intuition. »

« Une intuition n'est jamais idiote. Suivre son instinct est la base d'à peu près tous mes plans… »

Jack leva pensivement les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il se disait qu'il devrait peut être prendre une habitude moins dangereuse…

Il continua : « Il vaut mieux prendre au sérieux un pressentiment, Gibbs te dira la même chose. »

Sansa releva légèrement la tête, en décollant ses yeux fixés au sol. Jack avait l'air très sérieux, mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincue.

« Non, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. » fis-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner. Sansa passa le reste de la journée à s'ennuyer sur le pont. Son inquiétude ne la quitta pas, mais bornée, elle ne l'écouta plus une seule seconde.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait en projetant ses couleurs de miel et d'or sur les vagues vertes. Celles-ci se brisaient avec bruits sur les barques de bois qui portaient l'équipage jusqu'à une plage. Jetant l'ancre au large de l'île, Jack avait décidé qu'ils passeraient tous la nuit sur l'île excepté les malchanceux matelots qui devaient rester à s'ennuyer en gardant le navire. Sansa trouvait sa décision étrange. Pourquoi prendre le risque en passant la nuit sur une île qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Cela n'aiderait pas dans la recherche du trésor… Mais enfin, c'était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et on ne contestait pas ses plans.<p>

Le camp se mit en place et rapidement Sansa se coucha quand la plupart des matelots plongeait dans l'alcool. Mais la journée de demain devait être chargée aussi, ils ne mirent pas trop longtemps avant de cesser leur fête dépravée pour se coucher sur le sable chaud.

La nuit était complètement calme. Seul le ronflement des matelots et le clapotis des vagues pour bercer une Sansa émerveillée par la voute céleste. Elle ne dormait pas, mais elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait…  
>Car elle devait bien au moins somnoler pour ne pas entendre les bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent d'elle par derrière. Une main puissante se plaqua sur la bouche de la jeune femme, qui ravala son cri sous le coup du choc. On la leva et elle sentit sur ses lèvres la liberté salée de la mer, et la puissance déchainée du rhum. Quelques instants plus tard et une bataille pour se dégager, Sansa fit face à son ravisseur en lançant toute la haine qu'elle pouvait contenir. Elle ne put retenir son cri.<p>

« JACK ! MAIS… »

Encore une fois le Capitaine plaqua sa main pour faire taire la jeune femme en lançant une exclamation étouffée.

« Mais chut ! Calme-toi espèce de furie ! »

Sansa ne releva même pas l'insulte, cela ferait trop plaisir au pirate.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !? » demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix mais toujours aussi énervée.

« Tu voulais de l'aventure, non ? Je t'en donne une. On va chercher ce trésor. »

« Quoi ! Tu sais déjà où il est ?! » s'exclama Sansa.

« Bien sûr que je sais où il est ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ou pas !? » fit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Cela laissa la rousse de marbre.

« Mais je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi ici ? Qu'est-ce que cette île a de particulier ?! »

Jack poussa un soupir agacé et se dirigea vers la forêt éparse qui couvrait l'île montagneuse. Sansa écarquilla les yeux. Il avait du culot quand même ! La réveiller et la planter sans répondre à ses questions ! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Elle le suivit sans voir son sourire satisfait qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il avait tout prévu.

« Oh ! Attend ! Jack tu pourrais me répondre quand même ! »

Le capitaine du Pearl n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Il examinait les lieux comme si il voulait graver chaque arbre et chaque feuille dans sa mémoire. Et il continuait d'avancer si vite que Sansa devait trottiner pour le suivre. Bientôt Jack s'arrêta et fit face à la jeune femme d'un air déterminé.

« Sam Fox. Voilà ce que cette île a de particulier. »

« Le pirate décédé ? » demanda Sansa d'un air perdu. Jack roula des yeux.

« Il n'est pas mort. Il est sur cette île même avec la chose qu'il chérit le plus au monde. » expliqua-t-il calmement. Tout se mit en place dans l'esprit de la belle rousse.

« La Sanglante. Il s'est caché ici. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Sparrow eut un air gêné qui voulait tout dire. « J'ai mes sources… » bredouilla-t-il en faisant un geste vague censé désigné une chose invisible. Et avant que la curieuse femme ne recommence à poser des questions il exposa son plan.

* * *

><p>Des pas écrasent l'herbe qui pousse librement sur le flanc d'une colline tandis que des respirations saccadées se font entendre dans la nuit. C'est une forme rapide qui grimpe en se dirigeant vers la maisonnette au sommet. Peu importe que sa robe claque au vent, que ses cheveux retombent follement sur ses épaules, il FAUT qu'elle courre. La forme essoufflée frappe à la porte en bois grossier de la cabane, tente de reprendre son souffle, tente d'écouter ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur… <em>Allez… Ouvre !<em>

Enfin le grincement de la porte se fait entendre, enfin un homme au visage ridé, aux cheveux blancs filasses lui collant au visage, mais au regard déterminé de pirate ouvre de ses mains fines tenant le bois humide.

« Qu'est-ce que… Comment… » commence-t-il sans comprendre.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur, je vous en supplie, vous devait m'aider ils sont tous morts… même le Capitaine, c'est horrible, je ne peux… »

« Ouah attend petite ! Du calme, du calme ! Entre… Quel est ton nom ? »

Le vieux pirate garde un air méfiant en tentant de rassurer l'animal apeuré venu frapper à sa porte. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir dit-on bien ? Mais bien que peu de personnes ne passent sur cette île, et que donc l'arrivée de cette petite effrayée l'ait surpris, il ne peut tout de même pas la laisser dehors dans le froid. Elle est seule d'ailleurs.

« Je m'appelle Sansa. » réponds craintivement la fille. Et sur ce, Fox la laisse rentrer, sans voir le coup d'œil qu'elle jette derrière elle avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Sans se douter qu'à ce moment-là tout ce qu'elle pense est un furieux : _« Je le tuerai ce Sparrow et ses plans ! »_

Fox regarda la jeune femme avec suspicion lorsqu'elle s'assit sur une chaise faite main avec un faux air de panique toujours peint sur le visage. _Distrais-le, distrais-le… Facile à dire ! _pensait Sansa. Et voilà qu'il posait des questions et qu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses mensonges !

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Nous avons fait naufrage hier soir et… il y avait tellement de corps sur la plage… personne d'autre n'a survécu… je suis seule et… » Sansa cacha son visage de ses mains et quelques secondes plus tard c'était comme si elle pleurait. Elle avait toujours été bonne pour mentir, même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cela… En tout cas… elle croyait qu'elle était convaincante… Jusqu'à ce qu'un objet froid et pointu se pose sur sa gorge.

Sansa releva la tête avec étonnement mais précautions. Fox se tenait derrière elle et la menaçait d'un couteau qu'il avait du attraper pendant qu'elle « pleurait ».

« Je suis un pirate ma belle… Si tu crois que tu peux te jouer de moi alors que j'ai surement dit plus de mensonges que tu n'as vus de jours dans ta vie… »

Sansa se figea instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du pirate dans son oreille. _Oui, elle allait vraiment tuer Jack maintenant._ Soudain Fox se mit à crier sans reposer un regard sur Sansa, mais sans la relâcher non plus : « SPARROW ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! SORS MAINTENANT OU TA PETITE PROTÉGÉE VA PASSER DANS MON COUTEAU ! »

Après quelques instants d'un silence pétrifié pour Sansa, la porte en bois s'ouvra dans un grincement et enfin, sous les yeux attentifs de Sam Fox, une botte apparut et se posa lentement sur le sol. Jack Sparrow fit son entrée théâtrale en faisant résonner ses pas sur le sol.

« Allons... Allons… Ne nous emportons pas, veux tu bien Fox ? Il serait dommage de gâcher une si belle beauté non ? » déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui ne fit qu'enrager Sansa.

« Franchement j'en ai rien à faire. » cracha Fox en appuyant le couteau plus fort. Sansa serra les poings avec frayeur. Les yeux de Jack volèrent rapidement sur sa gorge avant de se re-concentrer sur le vieux pirate qui lui faisait face.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là Fox. Si on en parlait au lieu de toujours tout compliquer ? » tenta-t-il en écartant les bras comme pour paraître plus amical.

« Aye, je sais pourquoi tu es là, et ne crois pas que je m'en séparerai si facilement. La Sanglante est à moi ! » s'exclama le pirate avec un air dément. Il fit se lever Sansa qui s'exécuta avec précautions sentant toujours le métal maintenant dans son dos.

« Tu peux garder ta saleté de bateau ! Mais le trésor… Tu ne l'utilises même pas alors pourquoi ne pas l'offrir à quelqu'un qui en fera bon usage ? »

Fox fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Jack. Ça c'était intéressant… Le Sparrow était là pour le trésor… Il ne se doutait de rien…

Un sourire dégoutant fit son chemin sur le visage du vieux pirate.

« Le trésor hein ? C'est toujours ce qui te motive Jack… Et bien si c'est le trésor de la Sanglante que tu veux, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Passe-moi la corde sur la table tu veux bien ? »

Jack obéit en affichant un air suspicieux. Le vieux pirate lui arracha les liens des mains avant de se rapprocher de Sansa qui fronça le nez.

« On va se montrer sage ma petite… » lui souffla-t-il au visage en lui attachant les mains. « Peut-être que je te garderai au final… »

« Dans ce cas-là j'ai toutes les raisons de ne pas être « sage ». » répliqua-t-elle dégoutée par son haleine.

Fox serra les liens jusqu'à lui froisser la peau et elle poussa un cri d'indignation. Le pirate lui rendit un sourire ironique tandis que Jack ricanait. Sansa lui jeta un regard haineux. Il avait tout prévu. Sansa ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait que Fox tomberait dans le panneau. Il avait fait ça exprès pour piquer la curiosité du pirate sans même penser que Sansa pourrait être en danger, sans faire un mouvement pour vraiment l'aider. Elle le détestait, et il allait payer.

* * *

><p>La marche de nuit fut longue, et Sansa la passa à ruminer sa rage contre le capitaine du Black Pearl. Fox les conduisit à une allure effrénée vers la côté mais à l'opposé de la plage où se trouvait tout l'équipage de Jack.<br>Bientôt ils s'engouffrèrent dans une grotte qui perçait la montagne du bord de mer. Après plusieurs minutes à trébucher et s'écorcher les mains parce que personne ne l'aidait… Sansa releva la tête vers la plus grande grotte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Bon elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, mais elle était quand même immense. Elle s'ouvrait en grand sur l'océan d'une manière qui faisait que la lune l'éclairait de sa pale lumière et que la mer s'y engouffrait. Assez pour faire balloter au grès des vagues le massif navire qui se trouvait là. La Sanglante.

Un sifflement approbateur se fit entendre du côté de Jack.

« Et bien, et bien… On l'a entretenue… »

Fox ne lui daigna pas un coup d'œil et Sparrow parut exagérément offensé.

Sansa roula des yeux et avança avec précautions sur le long chemin qui serpentait contre la paroi de la grotte pour descendre jusqu'à une plage de galets. A partir de ce moment cela fut plus difficile, et Sansa grinça des dents lorsqu'on dut l'aider à monter sur le bateau… Mais finalement Sansa se trouva sur le pont de la Sanglante.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Le navire semblait intact. Comme s'il venait de jeter l'ancre et qu'il n'attendait plus que son capitaine pour repartir. Les tonneaux sur le pont étaient vides, mais les cordes parfaitement nouées et les voiles dépliées. La Sanglante était certes aussi majestueuse que tous les bateaux pirates de cette taille mais Sansa remarqua que si les voiles (étrangement propres) étaient rouges comme dans la légende, c'était bien une teinture et non le sang de ses ennemis morts qui les colorait. Néanmoins le bois qui composait la Sanglante paraissait plus… épais aux yeux de Sansa et le bateau entier semblait d'une couleur rougeâtre. Personne ne fit de remarque malgré cela. La jeune femme n'avait pas de doute que Jack n'aie d'yeux que pour le Pearl et le Capitaine Fox devait déjà connaître la Sanglante par cœur.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard que Sansa attrapa et elle se mit à redouter ce qui allait se passer. Les hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, et lorsque Jack se dirigea vers la jeune femme en levant les mains comme pour la prévenir de quelque chose, elle lui jeta un regard si furieux que Jack fit une grimace.

« Bien… Tu… restes ici. » hésita-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Il regarda une dernière fois Sansa assise sur un tonneau, les mains liées, et un air d'envie de meurtre, puis il lui lança un faux sourire encourageant et disparut dans les entrailles de la Sanglante à la suite de Fox.

La jeune femme dut respirer longuement pour se calmer lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses poignets râpés, et se promit avec résolution qu'elle se vengerait sur Jack plus tard. Non mais il n'avait pas idée ! L'utiliser comme appas alors qu'il savait que cela n'allait pas marcher ! Ensuite il la regardait se faire ligoter avec ce sourire satisfait qu'elle voulait arracher à grandes claques ! Et maintenant Sansa se retrouvait seule sur le pont de la Sanglante sans pouvoir bouger tandis que Mr Sparrow découvrait peut-être un trésor quelques mètres plus bas.

A cette idée, Sansa se leva brusquement, inquiète. Cela avait été en vérité trop facile… Même s'il ne « l' utilisait » pas, jamais Sam Fox ne se séparerait de son trésor ! C'était un pirate après tout ! Quelque chose clochait… Et comme Sansa avait déjà ressenti cette sensation la nuit dernière, elle eut l'impression que cette fois c'était plus fort.

Soudain un bruit sourd retenti sous les pieds de la jeune femme. Un bruit qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître comme celui d'un pistolet suivit de cris indistincts et lointains. Ce qui suivit, Sansa le prit d'abord pour son cœur qui battait follement et bruyamment, mais bientôt le bruit se fit plus net et Sansa se retourna. A l'autre bout de la grotte, sur un chemin qui sillonnait le long du mur et débouchait au même endroit que celui qu'ils avaient empruntés, des hommes en habits rouges et portant fièrement leur arme à feu venaient d'apparaître. Des dizaines de soldats marchaient en cadence et continuaient d'affluer du trou qui menait à l'extérieur. Bien qu'ils soient encore loin, Sansa n'eut pas de doute qu'ils venaient pour eux.

« JACK ! »

Son cri désespéré résonna un temps mais le pirate ne mit à longtemps à arriver sur le pont et à regarder avec inquiétude autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il en voyant l'angoisse de Sansa. Celle-ci de perdit pas de temps et lui montra les soldats qui venaient les attaquer.

Jack resta figé un moment. Le temps de se reprocher de ne pas l'avoir vu venir et une seconde de plus pour trouver un plan.

D'une main il prit un couteau à sa ceinture et se saisit des mains de Sansa. La jeune femme qui auparavant ne faisait que fixer les ennemis avec appréhension, le regarda couper prestement ses liens tandis qu'il s'adressait à Fox dans son dos.

« Le trésor n'est peut-être pas ici… » et bien que Sansa fut surprise, elle ne releva pas. « Mais si ses soldats nous atteignent, nous sommes tous morts et j'ai toujours voulu être immortel pas mort, merci, alors vous allez nous aider ou pas ? » dit-il rapidement et avec plus irritation qu'il n'avait voulu laisser paraître.

Plusieurs fois déjà aujourd'hui il s'était laissé surprendre. Surpris parce que Sansa avait en vérité mieux joué la comédie qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et même si cela n'était pas assez, cela aurait pu l'être pour tout autre pirate. Surpris parce qu'il avait faillit espérer que le trésor serait ici (pourquoi cela devait toujours être aussi compliqué !?). Et enfin surpris parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu que l'armée les poursuivrait après Fort Rouge. Alors oui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était irrité. De plus, Sansa était maintenant réellement en danger et il fallait avouer que ça le préoccupait. Et puis ça l'embêtait parce que ça le préoccupait… Et puis…

« Je connais ce bateau par cœur Sparrow. Je vais nous faire sortir de la grotte… » Fox sortit le capitaine de ses… préoccupations.

Après cela devint un peu flou pour Sansa. Elle vit les deux hommes s'affairer sur le pont. Sam Fox avait pris la barre et le navire se mit à bouger. Sansa n'arrivait pas à croire que seuls ces deux pirates suffisaient pour faire naviguer la Sanglante mais en même temps… Ce n'était pas n'importe quels pirates…

La Sanglante avançait lentement, le vent n'était pas suffisant… mais elle avançait et les soldats pour les rejoindre devrait maintenant sauter dans l'eau et nager. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils firent. Sansa qui paniquait toujours autant, vit une ligne entière s'arrêter et lever leur arme. Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre que des dizaines de balles passaient au dessus de sa tête ou se figeait dans le bois.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! » hurla à pleins poumons Fox. Sansa releva la tête mais ce n'était pas d'elle qu'on parlait. Le vieux pirate inspectait avec inquiétude l'impact d'une balle dans son navire. La jeune femme soupira, ces hommes et leurs bateaux…

Sansa chercha des yeux Jack et elle le trouva à l'autre bout de la Sanglante. Il la regardait d'un air étrange et la fixa un moment comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de grave. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de le questionner du regard, un autre jet de balles passa et Sansa se cogna la tête en essayant de se protéger.

« Idiote… » grogna-t-elle contre elle-même.

« SPARROW QU'EST-CE QUE… »

Sansa regarda derrière elle lorsqu'elle entendit Fox crier. Elle resta pétrifiée devant ce qu'elle vit.

Jack traversait le pont du navire en courant. Les balles volaient autour de lui sans le toucher, bien qu'il fasse de grands gestes et que sa course ne paraisse pas stable du tout. Pourtant le Capitaine Jack Sparrow plongea aux côtés de Sansa sans une égratignure.

« Mais tu es malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle prit conscience des risques qu'il avait pris.

« Oui, ce n'est pas le problème. Sansa, il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri… » dit-il rapidement.

« Quoi ! Non mais… Vous avez besoin d'aide ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir nous sortir de la grotte tout seul ! Dis moi quoi faire et je… »

« Trésor… » la coupa Jack avec résolution. « Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. »

Le sourire doré qu'il afficha la fit sourire à son tour. Il était vraiment fou… et pourtant elle avait l'impression de lui faire confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle acquiesça et s'apprêtait à aller se réfugier à la cave quand un cri retentit dans la direction de la barre. Lorsque le duo leva la tête, Fox n'était plus là. Jack leva Sansa d'un seul coup et l'entraîna à toute vitesse. Le navire commençait à tanguer et pour de bonnes raisons. Sam s'était fait touché et il gisait à terre, la barre navigatrice sans surveillance devenait folle.

Sansa tomba sur ses genoux à côté du pirate tandis que Jack prenait la barre pour enfin les sortir de la grotte.

« Fox ! Fox ! » cria-t-elle au vieil homme qui commençait à perdre connaissance. « Réveillez-vous, on va vous sortir de là, ça va aller ! Sam ! »

Le pirate ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il sourit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais mourir ainsi ne le dérangeait pas. Sansa fut surprise de l'air apaisé qu'il affichait. Il n'était soudain plus un pirate qui l'avait prise en otage et ligotée. Il était un vieil homme fatigué.

Fox fit signe à la jeune femme de s'avancer et elle s'approcha pour l'écouter.

« Vous me rappelez tellement Mathilde. » murmura-t-il d'un air amoureux. Puis il tira la jeune femme encore plus près dans un dernier effort.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Sansa. La jeune femme était allongée sur le vieillard qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, pourtant c'était Jack qu'elle regardait d'un air perdu et abattu. Le pirate se concentra à nouveau pour faire naviguer la Sanglante.

Quand enfin ils se furent avancés assez loin dans la mer, il se retourna et s'avança vers Fox.

Le vieil homme le regarda faiblement.

« Coule la bien. » dit-il simplement et Jack hocha la tête solennellement. Fox se re-concentra finalement sur le visage de la belle Sansa et il sourit avant de mourir.

La jeune femme sentit une simple larme couler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack ne répondit pas à sa question. « On doit retourner au Pearl. »

« On n'aura jamais le temps de s'enfuir, ils nous rattraperont ! » s'inquiéta Sansa en se levant.

« Gibbs est déjà en train de préparer notre départ. »

« Tu avais déjà tout prévu ! » s'étonna la rousse.

« Non ! Pas ça… J'avais prévu… autre chose… » fit-il avec une grimace gênée.

Enfin, Sansa se plaça aux côtés de Jack et le regarda manœuvrer le navire d'un capitaine mort.

* * *

><p>Ils rejoignirent le Black Pearl bien plus tôt que Sansa l'aurait imaginé. Gibbs avait en effet tout préparé et ils étaient déjà prêts à partir quand ils montèrent sur le navire.<p>

Sansa restait silencieuse, encore choquée par la mort du vieux capitaine, par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la Sanglante et de Fox ? » demanda Gibbs à un Jack pensif. Le capitaine leva la tête et rencontra le regard attristé de Sansa.

« Le Capitaine coule avec son navire. » annonça-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Le second comprit immédiatement et bientôt les canons de la Perle coulèrent le navire le plus meurtrier des Caraïbes.

* * *

><p>Le Black Pearl s'éloigna alors de l'île à toute vitesse. La nuit les entourait encore, aucune chance qu'on ne les rattrape maintenant.<p>

Sansa regarda Jack se diriger silencieusement vers sa cabine. Il était bien trop silencieux et elle n'avait pas du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

« Jack ! » l'appela-t-elle.

Le pirate se retourna vers elle avec un faux sourire enjôleur.

« Je suis désolée… Pour Fox. » dit-elle simplement.

« Désolée Trésor ? Ce n'était qu'un fou… » enquit-il sans comprendre.

« Juste comme toi alors… » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Voyons, il se cachait sur une île déserte avec la Sanglante à l'abri dans une grotte… C'est bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire juste pour être certain que la Pearl est à toi, non ? »

Jack sourit alors sincèrement.

« Non. » répondit-il en surprenant Sansa. « La place d'un navire est sur la mer, Ma Colombe… »

Sansa hocha la tête. Le pirate la regarda un moment.

« Va te reposer. » dit-il finalement et il rentra dans sa cabine.

* * *

><p>Après tous les évènements de la nuit, Sansa aurait du s'effondrer sur son lit… mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. S'habillant rapidement elle décida d'aller sur le pont. Celui-ci était quasiment vide, seuls quelques marins faisaient des rondes et surveillaient la mer. Le silence n'était interdit que par le bruit des vagues. Les voiles claquaient, le bois grinçait, des gouttelettes aspergèrent Sansa quand elle se pencha sur une rambarde à l'avant du bateau. Regarder la mer s'écraser contre la Perle était étrangement apaisant. Savoir que ce liquide noir était ce qui les empêchait de couler mais aussi ce qui pouvait reprendre leur vie à tout moment ajoutait à la magie du moment. Sansa sourit avec contentement. Elle adorait ça.<p>

« On ne peut pas dormir ? » fit une voix dans son dos. Étrangement Sansa ne fut pas surprise. C'était son bateau après tout et elle s'était souvent demandé s'il ne passait pas son temps à l'observer et à profiter de ce que la Perle offrait.

« Nope. » répondit-elle sans se retourner. Jack s'accouda à sa droite.

« Tu sais je me disais qu'il faudrait te trouver quelque chose à faire sur le navire… Histoire que tu ne serves pas à rien… »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Sansa, d'un ton faussement outragée. « Sans moi, tu serais en route pour la pendaison en ce moment… »

« J'aurais trouvé un moyen de m'échapper… » objecta Jack en souriant malicieusement.

« N'importe quoi… »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas un silence qu'on voulait briser, c'était confortable et agréable. Néanmoins Sansa soupira et fit dos à la mer. Elle leva la tête un moment et regarda les cordes qui s'emmêlaient pour faire avancer la Perle des Océans.

« Tu sais je crois que je comprends… » commença-t-elle.

Jack ne dit rien et se retourna comme elle pour l'écouter.

« … pourquoi tu l'aimes autant… La Perle je veux dire… Enfin je ne peux pas dire que je suis montée sur beaucoup de navires avant… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle grince, chaque fois qu'elle brise une vague comme si ce n'était rien, chaque fois que les voiles se regonflent pour la propulser plus vite… On a vraiment l'impression qu'on peut aller n'importe où et faire n'importe quoi… Et ça a l'air tellement… réel. »

Sansa tourna la tête vers le capitaine. Il la fixait d'un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier et lorsque ses yeux l'examinèrent encore, elle se sentit rougir et détourna la tête.

« N'importe quel navire apporte la liberté. » dit-il enfin après un long moment de silence. « La Perle EST liberté. »

Sansa le regarda à nouveau, il avait l'air tellement sérieux et il avait raison. Elle sourit.

Ce que Jack commençait à penser était… confus. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises et pas aussi idiote qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, lorsqu'il avait compris comment Sansa s'était introduite sur le Pearl par simple goût d'aventure, il avait pensé que c'était une idiote et qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Mais finalement, elle avait plus de ressources qu'il ne le pensait, et elle savait se débrouiller malgré tout. Elle était… intéressante. Soudain, Jack pensa à quelque chose qu'il avait voulu lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce que Sam Fox t'a dit avant de mourir ? »

Sansa parut sincèrement surprise par sa question et il la vit baisser les yeux comme si elle était gênée. Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans le foulard qui lui servait de ceinture et en sortit un petit objet qui tenait à peine dans sa main. Jack comprit avant qu'elle ne parle. Le Fox était aussi rusé que son nom le suggérait. Il lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit et il lui avait donné la clé pour être sûr que Jack ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle.

« Il m'a dit comment obtenir le trésor. » annonça la jeune femme d'une petite voix, comme si elle craignait que ses paroles ne soient dangereuses, ou peut-être pour ne pas briser le respectueux silence de la Perle.

« Il y a une deuxième maquette Jack… Une deuxième maquette de la Sanglante qui s'ajoute à celle qu'on a déjà pour ouvrir un compartiment secret avec cette clé et trouver une carte… »

« Tu… Tu me le dis comme ça ? » s'étonna Sparrow.

Sansa ne comprit pas.

« Que… et bien oui, je… »

« Tu sais que Fox te l'a dit à toi pour que j'ai _besoin_ de toi… Pour pas que je me débarrasse de toi ? »

Sansa sourit quand elle comprit. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Est-ce que tu vas le faire ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

Jack ne répondit pas et la regarda de bas en haut. Elle était assurément de plus en plus captivante.

Sansa ne pensait pas qu'il allait le faire. Elle pensait qu'elle faisait maintenant partie de l'aventure comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Elle ne demanda pas de réponse à sa question… mais est-ce que c'était une erreur ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà ! Dites-moi tout ! Avez-vous trouvé des trucs qui clochaient ? Qu'avez-vous aimé ? Qu'attendez-vous de la suite ?<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ! Léa.**


End file.
